Couleurs
by Griseldis
Summary: Clytemnestre ne verra jamais plus d'autre couleur, quand bien même elle vivrait dans un palais sur l'arc-en-ciel. Et d'ailleurs, quelle est la couleur du bruit des vagues ?


_Ecrit pour la **41ème nuit du FoF**, sur le thème **Sacrifice** en une heure._

_Disclaimer : Sérieusement ? C'est tombé dans le domaine public avant même que le terme ne soit inventé. A nous tous donc !_

* * *

.

**Couleurs**

.

_Bleu._

Le ciel qui s'étend jusqu'à l'infini, un ciel d'été sans nuage, d'un bleu si intense qu'il donne le vertige et que lorsqu'on le regarde, on a presque peur de tomber dedans.

La mer qui roule (est-ce que c'est bleu, le roulement de la mer ?), qui rugit près des flancs de la falaise, mais qui au loin se calme et déploie son immensité terrifiante jusqu'aux confins de l'horizon où elle rejoint le ciel, l'épouse et s'y perd.

Le petit tas de hardes recroquevillés au pied de l'autel, en fait une tunique d'un tissu couteux et moirée, où l'on découvre les frémissements d'un corps qui s'agite.

Les yeux clairs de la jeune fille, et peut-être qu'elle s'est noyée dans le ciel à force de le regarder car, allongée, elle ne bouge pas.

.

* * *

_Blanc._

Le temple, son parvis, ses statues et son autel, tous d'un coûteux et magnifique marbre blanc à peine veiné de gris et de rose.

L'écume qui nait en haut des vagues pour mourir aussitôt, dans un fracas assourdissant qui résonne dans toute la falaise. (Est-ce que c'est blanc le roulement de la mer ?)

Les centaines de voiles de la flotte grecque qui tout là-bas, là où la mer plonge dans le ciel, ne vont pas tarder à disparaitre.

La robe de la jeune fille, et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus blanc sur la Terre aujourd'hui.

.

* * *

_Jaune._

Le soleil, qui brille là-haut comme un astre de bon augure, qui promet la victoire et la gloire, chaud et bienveillant dans son char tout doré.

Le sable de la plage, là où les guerriers ont embarqués, et ils étaient des milliers, et bientôt pourtant la mer aura effacé leurs pas et rendu au sable son uniformité. (est-ce que c'est jaune, le roulement de la mer ?)

Les franges de la tunique bleue, et la couronne qui ceint le front de celle qui la porte et qui pleure, et qui maudit doucement, implacablement.

Les cheveux de la jeune fille, et le soleil a l'air de s'y égarer plaisamment, et cela ressemble à une coulée de miel liquide.

.

* * *

_Vert._

Un peu gris pour les oliviers, clair pour les amandiers et si intense pour les vignes, pour tout ce qui poussent ici, une bonne terre fertile, riche, une terre heureuse et que les poètes chanteront avec nostalgie le jour où elle disparaitra.

La mer, aussi, un peu, pas toujours, hésitante, parfois bleue et parfois verte. Toujours traitresse. (est-ce que c'est vert, le roulement de la mer ?)

Les yeux de la femme qui porte la tunique bleue aux franges et à la couronne d'or, et qui sont remplis de larmes.

Le lourd médaillon serti d'émeraudes de la jeune fille qui repose sur sa poitrine, et qui scintille comme le joyau qu'il est, un joyau digne d'une princesse.

.

* * *

_Gris._

La falaise qui surplombe la mer, et où l'autel a été dressé. (est-ce que c'est gris, le roulement de la mer ?)

La ville de Mycènes au loin, et ses temples et ses palais.

Le pagne des esclaves qui préparent le bûcher funéraire.

Le couteau.

.

* * *

_Rouge._

Tout.

Tout, et pour toujours.

Clytemnestre ne verra jamais plus d'autre couleur, quand bien même elle vivrait dans un palais sur l'arc-en-ciel.

Le rouge sur la robe blanche.

Le rouge dans les cheveux d'or.

Le rouge sur l'autel, sur la falaise, sur la mer, sur la flotte grecque là-bas, qui n'a pas encore disparue dans la mer (et puisse-t-elle s'y engloutir pour toujours, et le bruit du roulement des vagues, ce serait le rouge)

Sur les mains d'un père, le sang de sa fille.

Pour le bien d'une guerre, pour un honneur perdu, pour sa propre sœur, pour rien finalement.

Tout est rouge, désormais, rouge du sang d'Iphigénie, alors qu'elle-même n'est qu'un tas de hardes sanglotantes, une mère à qui l'on a volé sa fille et malgré cela les esclaves préparent un bûcher funéraire qui achèvera de consumer le sacrifice infâme.

Dans sa belle robe bleue aux franges d'or, la reine de Mycènes est recroquevillée au pied de cet autel sanglant, et elle jure.

Vengeance, haine.

Sang.

Car désormais tout est rouge, et tout sera toujours rouge.

Et c'est de sa propre main qu'elle tuera Agamemnon.

.

* * *

_Sérieusement, je hais Agamemnon. Review ?_


End file.
